


The Ship Sailed

by Mindglare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All the lower bloods lives au, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Red Romance, Redglare Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindglare/pseuds/Mindglare
Summary: You know that scene from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End when Elizabeth marries Will? I did that with Redglare and Mindfang because I'm a sucker for them.





	The Ship Sailed

They kept comming, your were surronded by at least a fleet of 4 other battle ships, your ship is weak and wouldn't be capable of enduring any serious damage so you have to sail yourself out there quickly. 

"MEN! SOME OF US ARE GOING TO DIE HERE! ONLY THE ONES WHO FOLLOW MY ORDERS AND TRUST ME WILL SURVIVE!!" You paused for air. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLES TO WORK AND MAKE THIS GODAMN OLD PIECE OF WOOD MOVING!!!" You shouted lounder than last time, your robotic arm breaking a small piece of wood that was in front of you. 

"They are going to throw themselfs to get into this ship." Redglare said getting her sword out of her cane. "My lusus might be on its way to here to help us." 

You turn to your people. "Yeah your lusus its pretty great for fleets!" You tease, she just rolls her eyes. "And you, Porrim and Meulin hide inside the ship's mechanism room. Mituna and Kankri will go to the canyons." As you spoke you watched The Suffer turn your words into sighs for his Disciple.

"No! I will fight alongside with you." The beast said. You were surprised of her to talk, she obviously knew the others could hear, you supposed you just weren't used to it.

"What if you get hurt, how would your husban feel?" You say looking to the sides. 

"I trust in my wife's strenght Aranea." 

"Ugh fine, she stays you go." They don't move for a second. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" 

They finally do what you told them but Dolorosa walks to you instead of following her son. "I'm staying close to you three no matter what you say." 

Your eye twitches. "Go hide woman." 

"Ill be in your room. I beleive no one will have any interest in comming." 

"Look the door and block." You take your sword out when the fist men come abord. "Now go! Fast!" 

Everything begins when your boat its practically side to side to the government battle ship. Men are already fighting, The Disciple had already took many enimies off the ship and Redglare looks like shes dancing with multiple swords around her. That vision pleases you and you decide to join her dance. 

You make your entrance by stabing someone who was going to attack her from behind. "I can't beleive you already begun without me." 

Redglare blocks some swords away making room for you to come to her side. You use your robotic arm as shield while the other hand manages your swords and stab a good amount of men. You keep teaming up with Redglare, together, you two managed to take down all the men that dared to attack you, but you knew what they wanted. They were clearly aiming for you and her more than the others in the ship, the captain, the one with the greastest bauty and the 'traitor' of the empire. A step in false and Red was on the floor, you saw her glasses flying and you rush to protect her. God damn it this all! 

In a jump she was up and her back was already pressed against yours. That brough you a feel of relieve. Redglare was talented but she needed experience, more experience than just improved trainings from her academy. And you can't help but to fear her lost everytime you got yourselfs in a real battle. If she dies, you want to die with her. 

Taking some men from Redglare's side you turn to her, she raises her eyebrows, you werent the time of person to break positions like that after all. "Latula." She turns to kick some people off the boat when it hits a wave, she losts balance but you keep an hold on her. 

"Yes?" Redglare says taking your hand. Like you two weren't even in the middle of a fight and all. 

You smirk. "Marry me." Someone tries to attack her from behind, shes too shooked to noticed so you do her the favor of stabing him. 

"B-But-" She looked extremely confused and lost, it made you chuckle. "You clearly notice this isn't the time right!?" Latula yelled returning to the fight.

"Nosence!" You join her. "I can marry you anytime I want to! We have a priest with us!" Of course you understood her point, but you can't wait more. 

You've been traveling together as fugitives for what seemed like a life time.  During that time you couldn't beleive she would become as important to you as she is. There were always a rivality between you, black feelings came along and you knew she felt the same, you argued a lot, but you never guessed that could be something more than that. Until one night you were left alone and she cuddled you in front of the fire, you remember how good her lips felt on yours and how she let you touch her body like you were matesprits. After that there was a vacilation between red and black, she often asked you what you two were and you always struggle with the reply. You eventually come to your moirail for advice, Dolorosa, she bough you to the Disciple and she explained you what love was. One day you saw Latula leave the Disciple's tend with Signless and that night you asked her what you two were, her answer can still be heard on your head like it was just spoken. We are in love, that's what we are, she said. 

"The only thing that can stop me from marrying you is your denyal." You said softly touching her cheek when you had the opportunity. She blushed holding your hand on her cheek for a few seconds until she had to move to attack. 

"Jegus Christ." She said with that cute tone of hers. "Cover me." She proceeds and you do as she says following her. 

Red pushed the men surrounding Meulin off the boat and start talking in sigh language. Meulin smiled gently and nod rushing back to the inside of the boat while you hold them by yourself for them to talk. "Red? A little help?" She joined you right away and a few seconds later Meulin was back with Sigless, proctecting him from the enemies.

"You called?" He said in a scared voice.

"Marry us!" Redglare shouted and you felt your face bright at her words, it gave you even more strength. 

"W-What!?" He shouted in surprise.

"Do what the woman says you coward!!" You shouted sweet as ever. 

He growned but with his Disciple proctection he was able to shout. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join this two women in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate-" 

"Cut the crap!" You interrup him, not because of the situation but because you wanted to call Latula your wife already. 

"But you were the ones-!!" He replied. "Ugh!" He took a deep breath before procedding. "Aranea, will you take this woman as your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordina-"

"Yes!" You scream taking an hold at her after procteting her from some men. "Yes I do." You repeat more sweetly to the woman you love, she smiles. 

The Discplice fails to protect the priest from someone but you take your gun on shot the one who managed to escape Disciplines claws. Noticing that she failed to hit that one she glares in pure fury making some other walk backwards in fear. 

"Latula do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" He managed to say it allas you two fought alonside eath other, proctecting each other from the enemies, your free hands holding onto each other firmly. 

Looking proud of himself, he waiting for her reply. She could have interrupted him if she was but she didn't and hearing this while battling with her wasn't so bad.

"I do!" She doesnt shout to loud but its enough for him to stop and roll his eyes. Then you both look into each other eyes like nothing of this is happening and there was only the two of you there. Until she needs to move to protect you from someone and you return to battle. 

"As priest, I declare you..." He paused as someone screamed, but he looked confused when you glanced at him. "Uh, I declare you, woman and woman!!" He shouted in excitement like he get the answer of a serious question. "You may- AH!" He screamed in fear at a gunshot. You and Redglare were on each other arms again waiting for his words. "You may!! Kiss!! The bride!!" He finished.

Latula smiled as she took your hand again, you put your fingers in between hers as you pull her closer and you two kiss. It was Redglare who pulled away but still with a smile. Suddently someone approached your wife and you puller her drastically closer throwing a punch on the enemies face. "That's my wife there." You growled. 

"Show off." Redglare answered but kissed your cheek afterwards. 

Finally one of the ships surrouding yours become too much damaged to proceed its course. Redglare let you go. "Asume control I'll be covering you." You nod and the two of you run to the leme. 

You order your men to fight and push the flags so your ship can set a different course. Meanwhile the other ship also changed it's course to help the other and that was when they managed to fleed with success. 

Disciple and Redglare took the rest of the enemies off board and the others finally came out when Redglare said it was all clear. After they were all reunited you noticed the Dolorosa pushing Redglare towards you and your lips turn into a smirk as you take a step foward.

"Marrying me during a battle? You just keep surprising me." Redglare said with a soft smile.

You laugh and put your good arm aroud her waist. "I'm full of surprises darling!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ex-girlfriend Redglare.
> 
> Stop introducing me that way. I'm her wife.


End file.
